


Under the Influence

by tbehartoo



Series: Miraculous Drabbles, One-Shots, and other things [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Teen rating is because one of them cusses, but it's there so..., but you know, coming out of anasthesia, friends willing to get blackmail material, only once, what a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Adrien went to the dentist this morning and was heavily sedated. Nino had the privileged of bringing him to the group study session. Things do not go as planned. Nice that Alya will always be there with her camera at the ready.





	Under the Influence

Marinette opened the apartment door to see Adrien with a dopey smile and his arm around Nino’s shoulders. Nino was wearing his “I am freaking out, but I’ve got to keep it together so could you help a brother here?” face.

“Hello, Nino. Adrien,” she greeted them as she motioned both boys into her home.

“Hey, Mar-Bar!” Adrien said as he threw his arms around her in a very loose impression of a hug. He looked around and then exclaimed, “Nino!” and threw his arms back around his best friend.

“Hi, Mari,” Nino said as he worked to maneuver the both of them to the couch. It took much longer than it should. “I don’t know how well we’re going to do on our group project,” he said as he dumped the nearly comatose boy hanging from him onto the cushions. “You know that appointment he had this morning?” He saw her nod. “It was for the dentist. And his dentist put him under sedation to do whatever he did.” Nino looked a little nonplussed as he gestured at the model who was petting the throw pillow in his arms. “And this is what we get for the next hour or more.”

Marinette’s face brightened when she realized what this meant. She hurried over to her stairs and called up, “Alya, come quick and bring your camera not your phone. You’re gonna want to see this!”

Alya came tromping down the stairs asking, “What is it? Akuma attack?”

Marinette shook her head. “It’s better than that. It’s Adrien under anaesthetics.”

Her grin matched Marinette’s. “Oh really? I supposed you called me to record this momentous occasion?”

Marinette nodded, “But remember it can’t go on the internet. So make sure it’s only stored on your camera.”

“What do you take me for an amateur? This’ll be prime blackmail material.” She made sure her camera was recording before asking, “Where is he?”

Marinette pointed to the couch and Nino.

“Alya! I see all of ya is here!” Adrien called as soon as he saw her.

Nino groaned, “I can’t believe you are still trying to pun when you’re like this.”

“Hey there Adrien,” Alya said as she waved to get his attention back in her direction. “Can you tell me what day it is?”

“The day?” his brow wrinkled in intense concentration. “July 14th! It’s Bastille Day!” he crowed. 

Alya looked at the trees changing color outside the window. “You’re a couple of month’s behind there champ.”

Adrien’s face fell, but he quickly smiled again. “Don’t worry Allie, tomorrow’s Christmas.” 

He was so solemn with his pronouncement that Alya couldn’t hold a straight face and burst out laughing. Adrien laughed along with her.

“This is so good. I hope there’s not an akuma today. I want to get all of this,” Alya chuckled.

“Don’t get him started on that stuff Alya,” Nino said with a grumbling sigh.

“Don’t get him started on what stuff?” Alya asked with an innocence that didn’t fool Nino.

“Don’t get him started about things like akumas or the heroes of Paris,” Nino grumbled.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Adrien said as he looked over at Nino.

“What Ads?” he asked knowing he’d regret doing so.

“Do you know who the grumpiest hero is?” 

Nino just bowed his head and shook it slowly.

“Cara- carapi-carapace ‘cause he’s a snapping turtle!”

They all groaned and chuckled at the terrible pun.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Adrien said again. Not waiting for anyone to reply he went on, “What does Queen Bee use to style her hair?”

Marinette offhandedly said, “About thirty products and a team of skilled craftsmen?”

Adrien shook his head at her. “Nuh-uh! She uses a honeycomb!”

All three of the sober teens just stared at him.

“Adrien you do know that that joke is what nearly got Chloe unexpectedly akumatized when all of the second graders in Paris were repeating it?”

He nodded. “My proudest achievement was teaching it to Manon.”

Marinette laughed. “I should have known it started with you two.”

Alya looked at her questioningly.

“Adrien helped me with Manon last month and the two of them sat around telling bee and fox jokes for about an hour.”

“I’ll bet you don’t know who the foxiest vixen in Paris is!” Adrien said when he heard the word ‘fox’ come out of Marinette’s mouth.

For some reason Alya’s cheeks flushed a little red, but everyone was staring at Adrien so she wasn’t too worried when she said, “Who?”

“Ladybug!” he crowed in delight as he fell over onto Nino’s shoulder.

Nino shoved him gently off while saying, “That doesn’t make any sense Adrien.”

“Makes perfect sense,” he said frowning at Nino. “Oh that’s because you’re sweet on Alya. Don’t worry, I won’t tell her.” He apparently thought he was talking in a whisper just between the two of them, but his volume seemed to be dialed up to about ten.

Adrien sat straight up and motioned Alya closer. “Want to know a secret?” he asked her as he leaned toward the camera.

Alya nodded, but didn’t want to say anything that cause him to go off track. Still she moved in close for his revelation.

“I love Ladybug,” Adrien said with a giggle. “Did you know that?” He watched Alya nod while Nino out and out laughed. “She’s so strong and pretty and just so cool!” he closed his eyes as he mentioned her. “You know what?”

“What?” Alya asked eagerly.

“She’s a really good kisser, too.” Adrien’s face lit up in a red blush.

Alya let out a chuckle and Nino gave him a pat on the back. Marinette had stopped smiling at her funny friend and was now staring at him openly.

“I love it when she sweeps me off my feet. It makes me feel like princess in a fairy tale.” Adrien danced to a tune that only he was hearing. “Pretty, pretty princess,” he said as he closed his eyes and laid back against the couch.

Marinette hurried to his side and grabbed his hand. “Adrien are you sure you’re feeling okay? Would you like me to get you something to drink?”

“Ahhhhh! Get back!” he yelled at Marinette as he snatched his hand away his eyes opening wide. He was backing up into Nino while trying to wave Marinette off. “I have a girlfriend and she’ll kick your ass!”

There was a stunned moment of silence.

“Who’s your girlfriend?” Alya asked, the leer clear in her voice.

Adrien shrugged as he looked back at her. “Chat Noir!” he declared confidently.

Adrien was the only one not laughing at the moment, but eventually he joined in.

“Oookaaaay,” Marinette said as the laughter died down. “I think we’ve had enough of doped up Adrien.” The other two tried to overrule her, but she was firm. “Alya has more than enough blackmail material for the rest of Adrien’s life,” she gave Nino a blanket to put over Adrien who was now laid out on the couch behind him snuggling again with the throw pillow from earlier.

Nino put the blanket on him after he stood up, Marinette put a glass of water and some macarons on a plate next to it in case he needed something when he woke up, and Alya shut off the camera as the three moved to go up and work in Marinette’s room. She was severely disappointed that she hadn’t just left the camera running when they all heard Adrien’s voice come from the couch.

“Good evening My Lady! Fancy meeting you here,” he practically purred.

“Whoa there Mari,” Nino said when she missed the step. “You’d think that you were the one that was under the influence.”

She shot a quick look at the couch before mumbling to herself, “Maybe I am.”


End file.
